<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different DNA by laceleather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384186">Different DNA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather'>laceleather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Different DNA [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Men in Black (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alien Sex, Alien Tom Riddle, Alien Voldemort, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Men in Black, Arranged Marriage, Engagement, Fun, M/M, MIB Hogwarts, MONSTER FUCKER probably?, Outer Space, Parseltongue, Science Fiction, parselmouth, probably?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>火星上有間酒吧，大家不開跑車而是宇宙飛船。<br/>宇宙裡有蛇怪族，人們忙著逃竄不過哈利不是。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Different DNA [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 火星上有個酒吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>這篇是2020改版，打算把2011所開的這系列繼續寫下去。</p><p>：斜體：←蛇佬腔</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我不覺得我們兩個在這裡面對面坐著會有甚麼結果，我們只在徒然浪費時間，難道我們不能選擇直接來嗎？拿起你的武器，解除那該死的保險裝置，然後解決一切煩惱。」大大比劃手勢，火星酒吧內年輕男子憤怒的咆哮雖然被吵雜聲淹沒，不過肢體動作和足夠引起周邊人目光的音量已經清楚表達出他的耐性早被漫長等待給消耗殆盡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但坐在怒火化身面前之人顯然不為所動，正無視熊熊燃燒的烈焰，仍舊以一種悠閒愜意的姿態品嘗出現於酒吧內突兀非常的飲料──骨瓷杯托，珀色甘醇──當初估現場僅有地球出身的他以及眼前聽說也是地球出生但哈利抱持懷疑的傢伙才知曉，火星酒保面對訂單要求仍舊處變不驚端出的全套英式下午茶組啜飲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>宇宙不因為光年而有所距離，為使命必達的火星酒保歡呼。當哈利目瞪口呆看完美詮釋英式風格的三層蛋糕架以及骨瓷茶具組，不免覺得那就是討人厭傢伙選定這裡的原因，而非完全所謂的理智合理推斷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「噓…男孩，耐心就是美德……」那人放下瓷杯用一種哄寵物的語調說，豪不在乎祖母綠投射而出的凌厲視線。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>若是順順獅子的鬃毛氣氛或許還會有所緩和，貓科動物平時的懶散隨便眾所皆知，然而火上加油的情況只會讓綠眼睛年輕男人像一頭抓狂的野獸不停咆哮，急不可耐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「該死的耐心就是美德，我已經浪費了整整兩個小時！我們應該拿起武器直接開戰，而不是在這裡眼對眼！如果你不願意挪動你的尊臀就放我離開，要知道整整兩個小時我已經可以攻陷Valles Marineris的地下毒窟！」他激動地說，握拳的手砸向桌面讓杯盤跳起，綠色眼睛顏色變得更加明亮銳利，「還有我並不是男孩，我已經成年了，TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>多數人無法直視如此犀利宛如刀鋒的眼神，那個人，也就是年輕人口中的TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE終於放下瓷杯，一雙與杯中茶色幾分相仿的眼睛對上Harry。和印象裡的不同，Tom虹膜顏色與往昔具有鮮明差異。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「好吧──」Tom嘴角勾起一抹笑容，維持一貫的優雅姿態，即便他看到對方抽搐的臉部肌肉，「鑒於你活著的歲數還不能讓蓋亞誕生出單細胞生物，我想我將你稱呼為男孩非常恰當。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哈，這也間接告訴我一件事情，你確實是一個活化石。」Harry回以假笑，隱約能見藏在嘴唇之後的貝齒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Gryffindor加一分，由於你的反擊。」Tom毫不吝嗇地拍手鼓掌表示鼓勵，和Snape不同卻同樣讓Harry大為光火，「提醒你，男孩，你跟我坐在這裡並不是浪費時間，等待就是你跟我現在唯一能做的事情。像一隻抓狂的野獸只會搞砸這件事，而我想你不並想失去這次……難得的機會？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry張了張嘴卻發現自己無法反駁任何一句話。是的，這件事他們已經推延了許久，所有人都在等著他們完結的一天，包括他的朋友們。想起Ron和Hermione，想到他的摯友足以使Harry閉上嘴巴。Harry已經很久沒見到他們兩人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>滿意看著Harry一臉惱怒卻無話可回的模樣男人繼續說，他憶起那次的記憶還真是讓自己大開眼界，真是著實不同的經驗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我想給你兩個小時你不一定闖得進Valles Marineris的地下城。」男人笑了笑，笑容比起先前嘲諷還要多了幾分玩味，「嗯……開著宇航機還可以在Noctis Labyrinthus迷路這樣的奇才我還是第一次遇見，我想Madam Hooch當初只教會你飛行的技巧卻忘了把方向知識交給你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>任何人被踩到痛處臉色絕對不怎麼好看，尤其是被眼前的男人拿來取笑Harry臉色越漲越紅。忍住，Harry Potter你要忍住，他不斷地催眠自己。但是Harry Potter就是Harry Potter。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「V……！」話才起了個頭Harry就給男人一手結結實實摀住了嘴，剩下的全囫圇吞回肚裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「噓，男孩。安靜，時機到了。」總是注視男孩的眼此刻不是看向Harry，轉而緊盯正從門口進入的來客。Harry也注意到他的眼瞳顏色變成更深的玫瑰紅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那是一名形象相當猥瑣的男人。破爛的袍子下裹著髒兮兮的衣褲，頭頂稀疏的毛髮十分髒亂，他一張臃腫的大臉上卻長著不相符合的小眼睛。閃亮閃亮小黑眼再加上神經兮兮左顧右盼的姿態給人老鼠一樣的感覺，而這個男人的真實身分也確實同外表相符，是個骯髒鼠輩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看見目標人物走入酒吧Harry詫異地睜大眼睛眨了眨，懷疑自己是不是被頂頭閃爍的舞池燈照花了眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>酒吧內昏暗卻偏愛宇宙七彩霓虹燈的配置對普通地球人而言是種視覺的折磨，即便戴著大眼鏡也遮擋不住閃爍光線對眼睛的摧殘，從頭到尾全程瞇著眼不然就是拿物件遮擋，Harry想著自己終於眼花也情有可原。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只是取下眼鏡再揉了揉眼前獐頭鼠目非但沒有消失不見，甚至還越發清楚，Harry也唯有承認自己的錯誤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「老天爺，居然被你說中了。」Harry語氣既吃驚又懊惱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry從一開始就不相信Tom的理論，然而事實證明Tom是對的，Peter Pettigrew還真的會回到The Hog's Head，因為這裡是唯一一間不拘任何星球、種族的宇宙酒吧。就太陽系而言。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「老鼠的習性。」男人語氣乾巴巴聽不出應有的驕傲自滿，這點倒是出乎Harry的意料，「我想在這之前我告訴過你了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「呃，你知道的……」Harry遲疑地眨眨眼，似乎有些尷尬，雖然他還在意方才男人怪異的態度，「我忘記了。」不過他選擇轉移話題，「那麼我們可以動手了嗎？」Harry成功引來紅眼睛危險的凝視，一種深沉的勃艮第色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom半瞇著眼睛，引人發慄的目光直直盯著Harry，彷彿他是獵物，「老鼠還沒上鉤就想捕捉他，男孩，你真不是普通的愚蠢。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>面對男人的嘲諷Harry皺起鼻子。他很不高興。但是這像頭獅子般衝動的男孩並沒有跳起來對激怒自己的人揮拳，而是低聲嘟囔著一連串的俚語。Tom挑起一邊的眉毛，也只是任由對方繼續嘟嘟囔囔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想也知道那個男孩正在咒罵自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「現在，我們只要等他上鉤，一切輕鬆解決。沒有武器，沒有目光。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>早在Harry來到之前Tom便已經打理好一切，買通酒吧當日的執勤酒保，只要Peter吃下任何東西──那些加料的、合法的又或非法的──Tom便可駕著他的宇宙飛船去藍色行星好好度假。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter小心翼翼靠近吧檯，他們也不著痕跡的移動，擠過擁擠的走道就定位置。在左右人群遮擋縫隙之間他們瞧見自知星際聯宇通緝的身分Peter試圖讓酒保彎下腰小聲對談，不過他很快在人高馬大的火星酒保頑石般不變表情注目下意識到錯誤慌慌張張地吱吱道歉，才又恢復做賊心虛的左顧右盼坐在沒人認領的櫃檯位置。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>等待的時間永遠是煎熬的，Harry即便壓抑心中的急躁也控制不住拿膠底鞋不斷磨蹭腳下地板，血管由於腎上腺素作用變得火熱，上升的溫度足夠讓皮膚泌出汗水，胸膛裡蹦跳心臟大得彷彿能直接耳聞鼓動的聲響。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>餐點正從後頭的廚房出餐口送出，Harry不由自主抓緊了藏在口袋裡的拘束器；酒保端起熱騰騰餐點遞至吧檯桌，緊張泌出的汗水幾乎讓Harry眼鏡滑脫至鼻尖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>餐點上桌，Peter搖動手指拿起餐點，大量油脂肉汁從斜口漏洩而出，他咬了一口貪婪的喉嚨滾動。遙對人群的Tom和Harry對視一眼。Harry撲了上去，就在Peter嚥下的一口食物的同時，他的右手環繞矮胖男人的脖子，左手成十字回扣自己的右手，Tom卻在關鍵的一刻撞上吧檯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嘿，Tom，你該不會是絆倒了吧？」Harry不住大笑，Peter Pettigrew已經被他掐昏踩在腳下，雙手正被拘束器扣於身後，包含兩腿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter Pettigrew是矮行星人，狡猾膽小的天性宇宙皆知，還多次逃過星際聯宇追捕的紀錄，保險起見Harry認為必須額外防護，首選防止縮骨變形的骨骼定型鎖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>由於背對位置無法知悉Tom的情況，Harry只好轉身瞧瞧沒有回話的拍檔，正好對上把自己與地板親密接觸中分離的Tom，精心打理的頭髮凌亂塌扁，髮梢還垂掛水滴，不只頭髮就連臉龐衣著全都濕漉漉的，渾身濕透的模樣說有多狼狽就有多狼狽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在The Hog's Head內丟擲餐盤和酒瓶的情形司空見慣，畢竟集中在中立星球的灰色地帶全都是龍蛇混雜之輩，哪來還有講究禮儀的高等星球優雅人物，只是不曉得哪個傢伙亂丟水杯還恰恰砸中Tom Riddle腦袋上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry都不曉得該講太倒楣還是理應如此，除了他沒有打落水狗的喜好，眼前搭檔英俊臉孔彷彿燒熔般逐漸消失，五官變得模糊扁平的改變也足夠年輕人的祖母綠眼睛瞠得大大。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「T－TOM！」Harry驚慌地大喊，眼前的展開哪怕熟知的人也無法維持鎮定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>甚囂塵上的傳言Harry是有所聽聞，但親眼所見還是頭一遭。能夠與Kyloth system的Jorn Serleena一併提起甚至危險程度排行之上可不是一句玩笑話能輕易帶過。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>意識到Harry的意圖表達Tom急忙伸手觸碰自己的臉，指尖下扁平且冰冷堅硬的觸感告訴他討厭的事實。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>噢，該死！噢，狗屎蛋！在這一刻Tom裡湧現出強烈詛咒人的慾望，然而他展開任何動作之前他的身軀已經不受控制的跌落地板。他劇烈地顫抖，十根蒼白指頭在木板上留下深深的抓痕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>整個吧檯在劇烈抖動，還有腳下所踩的木板。它們發出擠壓爆裂的聲響，似乎整個地面正經歷地表翻身的丕變，許多酒杯瓶罐紛紛從桌上跳下摔得四分五裂，還有更多陳列於架上櫃中的器物乒乓作響。撕裂與摧毀般的碰撞混雜恐怖嚎叫與嘶嘶聲集中所有人的目光，自然還有距離吧檯最鄰近的Harry，每個人都在屏息等待停止的那一刻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在恐怖的聲響過後，Harry小心翼翼地探過頭去，越過飽受摧殘而塌陷的酒吧櫃檯尋覓消失在底下的人物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嘿……」Harry艱難的嚥下口水試圖緩解喉嚨間的乾渴，他對著自己的同伴乾笑，「Tom，你……你需要我幫你擦乾嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>吧檯底下不見男人的身影僅剩一堆狀況慘烈被撕扯碎裂的衣物殘骸，而在那堆碎布底下有東西正在窸窣移動。蒼白、光滑，移動迅速，當它挪移時候肉眼可見屬於生物堅不可摧外骨骼的耀眼鋥光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一條巨大擁有堅硬鱗片的生物從糾纏中掙脫而出，彈飛覆蓋的殘破碎片也順勢移平酒吧僅存的櫃檯部分，牠揚起巨大的頭顱，於恐怖的嘶嘶聲中露出白森森淌著毒液的尖銳獠牙，擺出攻擊的姿態。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>幾乎是整間酒吧的人在瞧見這條長著犄角的三角狀頭顱和滿口尖銳利牙的生物，第一個動作就是奪門而出。所有人都在尖叫，他們倉皇逃命，因為出現在他們面前的不是其他生物正是宇宙間最惡毒兇殘的殘暴種族之一。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>巨大的宇宙蛇怪發出憤怒嘶咬聲，一雙不再具有人形色如鮮血的猩紅色裂瞳閃爍媲美恆星炙熱的恐怖怒火。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>：不，你這個笨蛋男孩！：</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>：現在，立刻，馬上！把那隻骯髒的老鼠給我帶走！：</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Valles Marineris水手峽谷：火星最大峽谷，也是太陽系最大最長峽谷。<br/>Noctis Labyrinthus諾克提斯迷宮：沙丘地形，被峽谷、槽谷和深坑分割而成。<br/>Kyloth system的Jorn：Kyloth system的Jorn星球，MIB2 Kylothians邪惡領袖Serleena Xath出生的故鄉。</p>
<p>一首歌，Katy Perry - E.T. (feat. Kanye West)，充滿太空感的歌詞和MV，讓我想寫寫看不是魔法背景的HP外太空文。這一篇的TR和HP其實MIB的成員，而且還是歡喜冤家（搭檔），而這一次的任務就是來到火星酒吧The Hog's Head追捕Peter Pettigrew的故事，雖然成功捕捉到宇宙通緝犯，卻也在水淋之下顯露真正的型態。</p>
<p>TR雖然擁有人類的外表，但他真實的身分是一條混血的外星蛇族。由於是混血，所以他真實型態是血紅色的眼而不是金色，沒有石化人的惡毒目光。不過致命程度依舊，或許還有過之而無不及。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 世界的另一面</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry遇見了綁他的綁匪，不過他嚴重懷疑對方是不是把自己當成冷凍食品準備保存。<br/>哦，這不是變態的追求者，而是飢餓的食人愛好美食家－－<br/>那麼他安心了，才怪！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>從昏昏中清醒過來，哈里悲慘地發現自己不過是從昏迷的黑暗跳進另一種黑暗之中。他的雙眼遭人覆上，卻不到不到光影，布束緊的程度甚至連睜眼如此簡單的動作都辦不到。還有他的肩頸，尖銳的疼痛合併受傷才有的灼燒熱度不斷從刺痛點擴展擴散，朝著大腦發送作疼的訊號，幾乎讓哈利由牙縫中迸出可怕的嘶嘶聲響。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他咬緊牙關等待抽搐的疼痛過去，當刺痛逐漸緩和和，對事情演變摸不著頭緒，只曉得自己莫名變成犯罪被害人的哈利扭動身軀試圖掙扎，卻也應證自己不光是兩手遭到人向後捆綁的預想，以及同時附加兩腿也給分別牢牢固定在以腿上頭的事實。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「操！」哈里咒罵一聲，手替換在鋼鐵上發出沉重的撞擊聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被人以成不舒服的姿勢反綁在一張椅子上頭動彈不得，還外加眼不能視物，未曾預料電影才有的情節真實在自己身上上演，哈利終於明白為什麼導演總安排演員顯出嚇傻的癡呆反應──因為那是真實的，相當符合實際情況。Harry現在腦袋除去了意識到與困惑，便只有那個潮水席捲全身的惶恐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>心臟由於不安加速跳動，胸口起伏也因為急速換氣幅度增加，可甚至如此哈利在經歷幾次粗喘換氣後還是成功平復內心的恐懼，畢竟他可是德思禮一家口中的怪胎，一個沒腦筋粗神經的笨蛋，死神也難以收走的禍害。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>父母雙亡舉目無親，唯一有血緣關係的親戚又恨不得毫無瓜葛，對於自己遭受人綁架下場橫豎唯有僅靠自己與命運的安排，哈里都不知道是該怨嘆自己的波特運氣還是憐憫綁匪犯罪對象前不做功課，但仍不妨礙他傾斜眼皮底下的眼珠子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>認為繼續把持沉默依舊無濟於事，心思把定的他清清喉嚨，毫不意外自己的嗓音由於缺乏水分滲透沙啞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「Hello，有人在嗎？」Harry用粗糙的聲音喊道，差點因為過於乾渴而咳嗽，「綁匪先生？或是綁匪小姐？」不過他的提問沒有任何答覆，因此由聽覺來判斷，關著他的地方似乎非常空曠，哈里耳朵內唯一聽見的只有自己的聲音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金屬擺弄的碰撞在空蕩的房間里格外清楚，這讓他不由自主雞皮疙瘩，引起一陣涼意從尾巴襲捲而上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>為了將此這股毛骨致命的的壞預兆，他甩動腦袋搖晃身主軸試圖驅趕走寒意。</p>
<p>既然人被關著無法無法通過眼睛識別周圍的任何事物，曾經看過電視宣導如何在被綁架的情況下自救指標，認為上頭的幾大項沒有作用哈利只好清空他內心的擔憂設法保持鎮定，畢竟，內部唯一能做的就只有──保持鎮定，維持冷靜──這一項。哈里深呼吸，試圖遵照記憶中引起關注的方法，而對於他最有效的便是轉移注意力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>於是哈利開始回想理當平凡的這一天，並且哼著曲子，一首最好附帶節拍與吼叫的歌曲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>今天，早上這一天天氣跟這幾週的氣候相同，陽光普照，藍天上沒有任何云朵，只有這場熱的陽光和反射玻璃大廈的強烈穿透，對於某些可以躺在綠蔭草地又不需為了每日生計操煩的人而言是個非常適合做日光浴的日子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當哈里從租屋處出來的時候，外頭充裕陽光加上熱島效應分解將他融化在充塞汽車廢氣的柏油路上，於是他帶了一瓶水與騎士面罩，騎上省吃儉用所買的二手摩托車開始一天的工作。他是一名半工半讀的大學生，騎車替店家外送披薩就是哈里目前而言所能找到最好又不犯法的工作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>早上十點上工，不過通常要等到十一點過後才有單子可送。今天第一筆訂單是接近正午的時間，他穿上店家規定紅色為底上頭印著明亮的黃色字體的統一騎車外送，對其他人而言這或許是一件枯燥乏味還要飽受受日曬雨淋跟客人嘴臉的嫌惡工作，但對哈利來說他卻十分享受外送的過程，面對迎來騎乘吹拂而過的勁風都能讓他體驗到一種解放快感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然而這趟外送過程並不順遂，他先是遇到大塞車，後為了趕在時限內送達只好在巷弄內兜兜兜轉，結果居然給他遇上搶案。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有個女人大聲尖叫高喊搶劫，歇斯底里地比手畫腳在後追趕，然後他見到一個穿著奇裝異服的人從他面前跑過，懷裡擁有一個明顯不是他的女用包包，緊跟搶匪後頭是身穿制服的警察還有替換黑西疑似便衣刑警的男子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他們在人行道上橫衝直撞，撞倒了過多行人和攤商。那個搶劫怪客眼看警察就要追上自己，一把推倒也是騎乘摩托車等待號志的人民，搶了他的車騎了就跑，摔慘的無辜車主完全來不及反應只能傻愣愣地處在原地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>換做平常Harry是不會理會這些的事件，尤其是在他工作的時候。但是當他看到搶匪搶走走別人的摩托車，以及車主氣急敗壞的神色，Harry顧不得手上待送的披薩油門催到底的追趕上去。Harry自己也有被強奪的經驗──某人拿著槍抵著他的腦袋，而那時省吃儉用存下的摩托車才剛買沒有多久。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>希望老闆會看在我是為了追搶匪而遲到饒我一次。在車陣中穿梭他只剩下這個念頭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>省略了幾次猛然變換，衝出車道遭受撞的腎上腺素飆升，差點撞飛了走在飼養主前頭散步的狗，幾隻適應都市驚飛距離明顯變短幾乎躲不過的笨鳥，經歷一場刺激也很可能在隨後被警察以危害公共社會安全糾正的飛車追逐，哈里最後一個處死巷追到了那名劫匪怪客。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>自知無法脫逃對方摸索出一把稀奇古怪上頭有很多盤子兒童玩具槍對自己叫囂，不能理解他拿著玩具槍想要嚇唬誰，但為了避免搶匪藏有真正的傷害性的武器，哈利趁機著對方轉過頭試圖確認攀登矮牆的逃跑路線用安全帽砸暈對方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>全罩式的安全帽對准後腦勺狠狠砸去不只一下，這下子不昏也暈，確認搶匪是真正躺平而不是裝暈，哈利就站在現場撥打電話等待警方到來，同時打量地上那名給人很怪異奇怪感覺壞蛋，就像體內警報器沒有響動卻不斷閃爍燈光的故障感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>銀色的反光大外套看起來近似保冰袋的材質，角度正確的話在陽光下簡直直讓人難以直視，下半身則是由一圈一圈黑色泡泡圈組合起來活像Bibendum的褲子，整身打扮就類似老舊科幻片裡才會有的角色裝扮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>租來的小窩就位於無家可歸者聚集區附近，哈里也沒少件類似風格的人物，就拿經常出現在街角宣傳穿戴用錫箔紙做成帽子可以抵抗外性輻射鑽入大腦的流浪漢便是極好的例子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那時候哈里想也沒想到只是打扮有自己獨特的風格的強匪，就連那兩個黑人便衣也有問題，當然這一切的真相在未來的現在他才會發覺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「啊，我想我見到了一位非常與眾不同的人物了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>飽含嘲諷的男性嗓音倏地出現在旁，哈利因為突如其來的說話聲嚇了一跳，手發出巨大的喀喀聲指向有人跳起，專心哼歌的他並沒有註意到方才滑門啟動的細小聲音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>因為那名讓他嚇一跳的人沒因為哈里反射而停頓，陌生人發出鄙視的鼻音，聲音中透出的瞧不起彷彿能直接具現化。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「居然有心情哼歌，看來你的腦子大小應該小於膽的體積。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嘿，我都還沒問你綁架我要做什麼呢！污辱人非常沒有禮貌！” Harry抗議道，如果眼睛沒有被人遮住現在估計已經橫眉豎目瞪著無理者，“如果你想要贖金，哈，我勸你打消這個念頭，因為很可惜你抓錯對象了。我可不是出身名門的有錢人，甚至不是中產階級的孩子！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那人語氣乾巴巴，聽起來他從頭到尾認為綁架哈利是一件麻煩的差事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那你綁架我過來做何打算，既然你不是為了錢的因素？”聽綁匪未說出的想法Harry忍不住問，只要腦細胞有復數以上的人都會為了綁匪不是錢財的理由開始感到緊張，「我的老天爺啊！我希望你不是要說你對我有興趣，我可沒想到我居然會遇上變態，我可是男的！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那人只用蔑視視的鼻音回答他的問題，然後用半點也不溫柔的粗暴方式伸手解開蒙住哈利的眼罩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當遮眼的布條揭開的那一瞬間，除了乍見光明分泌出的生理性淚水，哈利看見一張放大的蠟黃臉龐近在咫尺，因此他不由得眨眼並且向後挪動腦袋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刺眼的光線下世界一片朦朧，早就拉開距離的綁匪變成一團模糊的黑影。哈利又眨了眨眼，認為應該和終身伴侶一樣不離不棄的眼鏡不在自己鼻樑上，他自然要求對方將物品歸還，不然他打算施行拒絕個性的策略。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哪怕是嫌疑犯犯擁有緘默權，他這個被害人自然也有沉默的權利。當然Harry也沒打算在頭一次開口要求就獲得良好反應，於乎乎把對方逼得幾近雷霆大發，他的鼻樑突獲一股重壓，熟悉世界再度回歸，甚至附帶疼痛訊號，Harry還是感激非常。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>等到他再度品嚐校正過的完美視線，嘲諷他的男人已拖過一把椅子坐在他的面前，眼眉與嘴唇完美呈現厭惡一個人的角度。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈里對於綁匪的第一眼印象就是蝙蝠一般的男人──油膩膩的漆黑頭髮，黑曜石的眼瞳，還有一身純黑的大衣──這個男人大概除了皮膚和眼白，身上竟然黑了之外的顏色。噢，差點忘了說，他眼前的男士擁有非常醒目的鷹勾鼻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“真不愧是粗魯無禮的格蘭芬多，如果還想保留你的雙眼就回复你的眼神。”他冷硬的警告，消除得方方正正的指甲在繃緊的手指上不知為何分外明顯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好吧，我道悔，我不應該這樣看著你。” Harry爽快地道遺憾，第一次見面就一直盯著對方確實是無禮的行為，“但是格蘭芬多是什麼？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“格蘭芬多就是你這種無禮，粗魯又衝動無腦的人待的地方。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嘿，我惹到你了嗎？再說一次看看。” Harry瞇起眼睛，祖母綠的眼睛閃爍怒火，意識到對於再三的嘲諷感到憤怒。按照這幾分鐘的相處，Harry不認為對方會在乎自己是否發脾氣，但他明顯停頓的反應反而惹得哈利有所疑竇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一名白髮蒼蒼的老人不知道打哪冒出來，他站在兩人之間拿著一整罐的黃澄澄的糖果吸吮中。“啊啊，親愛的Severus，你不應該這樣對著Harry說話。” ，愛不釋手的程度雷同學齡前的稚兒無法放開甜蜜蜜的甜食。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>老人遞出整罐糖果，半月型眼鏡下的湛藍色雙眼對著哈利眨了眨眼。浪費糖和呵呵笑的形象讓他看起來是個怪異卻又和藹的老人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他一個確實奇怪，難道這裡的人都是日本的忍者嗎？一個一個走路沒有聲音還來無影去無踪。房間難道有所謂的密道？還是他們從一開始就藏在某處的機關牆裡？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“既然你來了，這裡就不需要我。” Severus起身要走卻被攔下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Severus你不留下來嗎？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus雙手，面無表情注視擋在他面前的老人。那副嚴厲表情，要是普通人看了絕對立刻退縮回去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不過老人似乎無動於衷，他伸手撫摸自己的鬍子。Harry才承認白髮蒼蒼老人長度能夠讓人回頭的長鬍子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嘛──」Harry發誓他真的能見到鏡片下的藍眼睛不自然的光芒，做出只有動畫人物才能表現出的閃爍眨眼，「當然是慶祝Harry成為我們的一員。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus挑起眉頭，緊抿的嘴角幾乎成一直線，定眼細瞧甚至能窺見微微抽動的趨勢。Harry不曉得自己的眼鏡度數矯正正得如此清晰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嘿！不好意思打斷你們！」哈里大喊，他還保持坐在位子上的姿勢，但他那雙祖母綠的眼睛清楚地傳遞氣憤的訊息，「你們能不能先解開我身上的手銬，然後告訴我這到底是怎麼回事？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他所認為的小黑屋是間審問室，而且房間的溫度明顯低於舒適的體感範圍。水霧產生的白煙，這群瘋狂的綁匪是把自己當成需要保鮮的產品了嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>聽聞哈利的抗議，藍眼睛的老人笑吟吟地看向身旁的黑衣同伴，臉色已經嚴重再加上皺眉變得更加恐怖的西弗勒斯撇過頭，他用死亡光束般的惡狠眼神瞪了哈利一眼，這下換Harry眉頭挑高至髮際線，如果臉部肌肉真的允許的話。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“現在，我們來歡迎親愛的哈里·詹姆斯·波特加入我們的行列！”老人清楚十分高興地舉起雙手，“哈里，從今天開始你就是Hogwarts的一員了！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“什麼？！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莫名其妙變成奇怪的集體兒子，哈里不解地張大嘴巴，所以，現在到底是什麼狀況？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>這篇的哈利雖然脾氣也是很衝，幾乎是獅子屬性，但不是天使般善良人士，他只是有自己道德觀的好人。<br/>基本上這個系列的角色都會是如此，會盡量貼近歡樂走向，但如果需要的時候也是會嚴肅的（？<br/>已經太久沒認真寫文，目前還在抓手感中。<br/>我會盡量讓老伏早點出來的！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>